Hyukjae's Problems
by MochiBoy1189
Summary: /SEMI-HIATUS/


**Hyukjae's Problems Present**

**Disclaimer : **All cast belongs to God.

**Warning : **Out of Characters, Bad Description, No Diction, typo(s), misstypo(s), YAOI/BL, etc.

**Chapter 1 Based from _Midnight Lolita _Manga.**

**.**

* * *

Lee Hyukjae, seorang pemuda berambut merah-kecokelatan, berparas manis. Namun, sayang ia selalu memasang wajah tak peduli, karena sifat pemalu-nya yang berlebihan. Yeah, bisa dibilang jika dalam _AniManga, _dia termasuk karakter laki-laki _tsundere_.

Ia berjalan di koridor sekolah, untuk ke ruang _laboratorium _Kimia—mencari sang guru yang tak kunjung datang ke kelasnya. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar pembicaraan orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lihat, bukankah itu Lee Hyukjae dari kelas 1-3?" Merasa penasaran kenapa pemilik suara _baritone _itu hafal nama marga, dan asal kelasnya, ia pun memperlambat langkah kakinya, dan mencuri dengar percakapannya.

"Iya, si siswa pintar, dan selalu tampak tak peduli itu. Padahal, ia jauh lebih manis jika tersenyum...Aw, _neomu kyeopta~_!"

Dan, mendengar itu Hyukjae refleks menolehkan kepalanya, mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Merasa seperti orang bodoh, ia pun segera berlari.

_**Ceklek. **_

_**Brak. **_

Ia pun menyadarkan tubuhnya di pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu, mengatur nafasnya, dan menundukkan wajahnya—mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah efek dipuji oleh orang itu. _A-apa aku harus kembali, dan mengucapkan terimakasih? _

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa tersipu juga," ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di atas meja, dan membaca sebuah buku, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa? Kau siapa?" tanya Hyukjae. Refleks ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Ia terpaku saat melihat wajah _namja brunette _yang sedang serius membaca buku, dan sinar matahari dari balik gorden ruangan itu menerpa wajahnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, _namja brunette _itu menghela nafasnya, menutup bukunya, dan mulai menatap Hyukjae. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"_A-ani. _Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kim _seonsaengnim_?" tanya Hyukjae, mengelak dari pertanyaan yang —menurutnya—terdengar konyol dari sang _namja brunette._

_Namja brunette _itu menggendikkan bahunya—tak tahu, dan kemudian ia segera melemparkan sebuah botol minuman ke arah Hyukjae, membuat alis Hyukjae tertaut, tak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanyanya bodoh, dan menatap botol yang kini sudah berada di tangannya dengan tak mengerti.

"Duduk, dan minumlah. Aku tahu, kau pasti haus karena berlari seperti itu..." jawab _namja brunette _itu, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae.

Dengan tatapan menyelidik, Hyukjae menatap _namja brunette_ itu. "Minuman apa ini? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Entahlah, Kim _seonsaengnim _yang memberikannya padaku," jawab _namja brunette _itu. Ia pun kembali membaca buku yang berada di tangannya, tanpa mengindahkan Hyukjae yang sedang bingung.

Jujur, Hyukjae memang merasa tenggorokannya sedikit kering, karena berlari tadi. Ia menatap botol itu dengan bimbang. _Minum. Tidak. Minum. Tidak ... Minum? Mungkin memang meminumnya... _

Setelah perdebatan dengan batinnya, ia segera menegak seluruh isi botol itu, dan kemudian menaruhnya ke meja terdekat. Tangannya segera memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, badannya sedikit limbung.

_Namja brunette _itu langsung menutup bukunya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hyukjae. "Hei…_gwaenchana_?"

"_Eungh…gw-gwaenchana...argh…" _jawab Hyukjae dengan pelafalan yang kurang jelas. Ia merasa tulang-tulang tubuhnya terasa panas, dan sedikit merasakan pembakaran di dalam tubuhnya, terlebih dengan kedua mata yang terasa berat untuk di buka.

_**Bruk**_.

_Namja brunette _itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat sosok Hyukjae mulai limbung, dan mulai menyusut secara perlahan. Menit kemudian ia segera mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae kecil itu ke atas meja, dan tentunya dengan kemeja putih seragamnya yang kebesaran.

"Hei, Hyukjae-ssi, kau tak apa? Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya _namja brunette _itu dan menepuk pipi Hyukjae kecil itu dengan pelan. Menyerah, ia menghela nafasnya, dan duduk di bangku dekat meja itu. Iris _hazel-_nya menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

_**Ceklek. **_

"_Aigoo_… ternyata, aku telat ya," ucap seorang _namja _berambut hitam, dan berjas putih, sambil menepuk pelipisnya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang anak kecil yang tertidur—dengan kemeja putih yang kebesaran, dan seorang _namja brunette_ yang sedang memainkan helaian rambut merah-kecokelatan miliknya itu.

"_Seonsaengnim_, jus yang kau berikan padaku, jus apa? Kenapa dia…menjadi kecil seperti ini?" tanya _namja brunette _itu, dan menatap _namja _berjas putih itu dengan was-was.

_Namja _berjas yang diketahui adalah Kim _seonsaengnim_ itu, menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal. "Itu…ramuan percobaanku untuk kembali menjadi anak-anak."

"_Eungh…_" _Namja brunette_, dan Kim _seonsaengnim _segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyukjae yang sudah terbangun. Hyukjae segera memposisikan dirinya duduk, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, dan bibirnya yang di_pout_-kan. "Kenapa kalian berisik?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun~!" ujar Kim _seonsaengnim _sambil tersenyum lega, dan segera menghampiri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya dengan kasar. "Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kalian berdua terlihat jauh lebih besar?!"

_Namja brunette _itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya—memasang wajah tak peduli, dengan sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan, Kim _seonsaengnim _menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dan menunjuk Hyukjae dengan tak menentu.

"A-apa?" Hyukjae segera mengikuti arah jari Kim _seonsaengnim_. Ia pun terpaku melihat sekujur tubuhnya, matanya sukses membulat, mulutnya terkatup lucu. "M-_MWO?!" _

Secara refleks Kim _seonsaengnim _menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membuka sebelah matanya secara perlahan, mengintip reaksi Hyukjae.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk kembali normal?!" Hyukjae memandang _namja_ yang lebih tua dua belas tahun darinya itu, dengan tatapan meminta tolong.

_Namja_ berumur 28 tahun itu tersenyum, dan menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Gampang kok untukmu menjadi normal kembali. Kau cukup..." ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, "melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang yang kamu suka."

Tak hanya Hyukjae, _namja brunette _yang sedari tadi berpura-pura untuk tak mendengar perbincangan antara kedua orang itu, lantas membelalakan matanya, kaget.

"_Mwoya_? Apakah tidak ada cara lain?!"

Kim _seonsaengnim _menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sayangnya tidak ada."

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya. Guratan merah muda menjalar dipipinya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. _Oh, God why? _Teriak batinnya miris.

Ia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya, saat merasakan telapak tangan besar menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Matanya mengerjap polos, melihat _namja brunette _yang kini tersenyum tipis—penuh rasa bersalah.

"Karena bagaimanapun ini juga kesalahanku, aku merasa aku harus bertanggung jawab, sampai kau kembali normal. Lagipula…" ia menjeda kalimatnya, senyumannya semakin tampak seperti seringai sekarang, "mainan seperti ini hanya ada satu di dunia."

Ia pun segera mengangkat Hyukjae kedalam gendongannya. "Aku Lee Donghae. Salam kenal Hyu-k-ki-e," ucapnya masih menyeringai.

Hyukjae kembali membelalakan matanya menatap _namja brunette _bernama Lee Donghae itu. Mulutnya terbuka—berbicara sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Itu ide bagus, Hae! Baiklah, untuk masalah besok, kau tak perlu datang ke sekolah hingga tubuhmu kembali normal, untuk absensi biar aku yang urus," ucap Kim _seonsaengnim _sambil menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan pelan.

_Mati kau, Lee Hyukjae_!

-oOo-

Dengan susah payah Hyukjae menaiki sofa yang berada di ruang tengah keluarga Lee itu. Ia pun menghela nafas lega, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, saat sudah berhasil duduk di atas sofa.

Donghae yang baru balik dari dapur, segera menaruh segelas susu, dan sepiring kue kering itu di atas meja kecil. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, dan mendudukkan Hyukjae di pangkuannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hyukjae refleks. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak mengerti, dan jangan lupakan guratan merah muda yang nyaris tak terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Tanpa mengindahkan Hyukjae, Donghae meraih _remote _televisi yang berada di sebelahnya. Tangan kanannya menekan-nekan tombol yang terdapat pada _remote_, dan tangan kirinya menyangga Hyukjae agar tak jatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Aku bisa duduk sendiri!" ujar Hyukjae, kesal. Ia memukul-mukul lengan kiri Donghae—mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, ia pun menaruh _remote _televisi di ruang kosong yang terdapat di sofa, dan menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Waktunya anak kecil untuk minum susu, dan tidur~!" ujarnya dengan nada jahil, tangannya meraih segelas susu yang tadi ditaruhnya di atas meja kecil, dan kemudian segera menyerahkannya kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuang mukanya ke arah lain, bibirnya ter_pout _sebal, dari ekor matanya ia melirik Donghae yang masih saja—menurutnya—tersenyum menyebalkan, dan juga segelas susu yang masih disodorkan oleh Donghae untuknya, secara bergantian.

"Kau tak mau minum? Atau perlu kupakaikan dot bayi agar kau mudah meminumnya, hm?"

Ia mengepalkan tangannya geram, dengan segera ia meraih segelas penuh susu dari tangan Donghae, dan meminumnya cepat, tanpa mengindahkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan menahan tawa. "Ini!" ujarnya sembari memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke Donghae.

Setelah menerima gelas dari Hyukjae, Donghae segera menaruh gelas itu di meja yang tadi, dan segera mengangkat kepala Hyukjae—hingga sepasang iris _hazel, _dan sepasang iris _dark brown _itu bertemu. Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae, menghapus jarak di antara keduanya.

Hyukjae merasakan wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Ia refleks memejamkan matanya, saat jarak antara bibirnya, dengan bibir Donghae semakin tipis.

_**Slurp. **_

"Eh?" Ia segera membuka matanya saat sejenak ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di sekitar sudut bibirnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu menatap Donghae.

Donghae segera mencubit pipi Hyukjae dengan gemas, saat Hyukjae membuka matanya, dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Tangannya meraih _remote_ televisi dan mematikannya. Dengan segera ia menggendong Hyukjae kecil, dan membawanya ke kamarnya. "Saatnya tidur untuk anak kecil~"

"Ya!"

-oOo-

Iris _dark brown _milik Hyukjae melihat ke sekeliling. Alisnya tertaut bingung saat tak mendapati pemuda berambut cokelat di dalam ruangan yang temaram itu. Ia pun segera melonpat turun dari tempat tidur berukuran _king size _itu, melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, dan membuka pintu kamar itu―sedikit bersusah payah.

Sayup-sayup ditelinganya, ia mendengar suara televisi yang menyala. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah. Sesampainya di ruang tengah keluarga Lee, ia menghela nafasnya saat melihat Donghae tidur di atas sofa.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya balik ke kamar―tempat ia tertidur tadi, mengambil selimut, kembali ke ruang tengah, dan dengan susah payah ia menyelimuti tubuh Donghae. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas saat sudah selesai menyelimuti Donghae, dan kemudian menepuk pipi Donghae dengan lembut. "_Go-gomawo..._" ucapnya berterimakasih dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Ia pun menidurkan kepalanya di sofa, dan menatap wajah pulas Donghae, dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. _Padahal dia selalu jahil, dan menyebalkan. Tapi, aku tak menyangka dia sebaik ini_. Batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasa kantuk. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur, dengan posisi kepala berada di sofa, dan badannya terduduk di lantai.

Donghae yang ternyata terbangun saat Hyukjae menyelimutinya—dan berpura-pura tidur, langsung tersenyum menatap Hyukjae. Ia pun mengecup kening Hyukjae singkat, dan kemudian segera kembali tidur setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan, "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih saat aku bangun, bodoh."

-oOo-

Hyukjae melenguh sesaat, bergerak resah di atas sofa, dan kemudian segera memposisikan dirinya duduk. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan sinar matahari memasuki retina matanya.

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari _namja brunette _pemilik rumah ini, untuk kedua kalinya ia tak melihat _namja brunette—_sang setan jahil itu, tak berada di dekatnya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia pun melirik jam yang bertengger dengan manisnya di dinding tepat di atas telivisi LCD itu. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Alisnya tertaut melihat lipatan kecil di bawah _vase _bunga, dengan segera ia mengambilnya, membuka secara perlahan secarik kertas itu, dan membacanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, melihat sederet-deretan kata jahil dari Donghae. Namun, ia segera menundukkan wajahnya—malu melihat pesan di bawah surat kecil dari Donghae itu. _Apasih yang dipikirkan bocah itu? _

_**-Sementara itu ditempat Donghae- **_

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan bersemangat di koridor sekolah, senyuman-menyeringai tak luput dari wajahnya yang tampan, saat ia sedang melihat _wallpaper handphone_-nya.

"Hei, aku penasaran kenapa Lee Hyukjae _absent _hari ini." Donghae menghentikkan langkah kakinya saat mendengar nama Hyukjae yang disebut oleh _namja _yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"_Ne, _tumben sekali dia tak masuk. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tahu?" Merasa penasaran, Donghae pun benar-benar berdiam diri ditempatnya, dan berpura-pura bermain dengan _handphone_-nya, dan mencuri dengar obrolan dari dua _namja _berambut cokelat, dan berambut merah itu.

_Namja _berambut cokelat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya apa?"

"Menurut kabar angin yang kudengar, Hyukjae sudah mempunyai seorang _namjachingu_," terang _namja _berambut merah itu. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi, dan terus berbincang-bincang tentang Hyukjae.

Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian memasukkan _handphone_-nya secara kasar ke dalam saku celananya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran sekolah, mengambil motornya, dan kemudian segera pulang.

-oOo-

Hyukjae berguling-guling bosan di atas sofa, tak ada niatannya untuk keluar rumah dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini, apalagi dengan pakaian yang kebesaran seperti ini.

_**Brak**_**. **

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting cukup kencang, ia pun segera bangun dari sofa, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Hae! Kau sudah pu—" Ia memotong kalimatnya, dan menatap Donghae yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal, sekaligus sendu. Ia mengikuti Donghae yang terus melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, "Hae...! Kau kena—

_**Brak. **_

—pa? Aish, dia kenapa sih? Pulang dari sekolah tiba-tiba marah seperti itu!" ujar Hyukjae menatap kesal ke arah pintu kamar Donghae yang tertutup.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Happy Ied Mubarak, all~!

Saya selaku _author _bejat, yang sering ngaret _update_, sering buat kalian penasaran, sering buat kalian gereget, dan mungkin ada beberapa pengetikan saya yang kurang berkenan, mohon dimaafkan ya :)

Dan karena saya buat new FF padahal yang lainnya belum update juga, tolong dimaafkan lagi u_u saya _author _yang kebanyakan nafsu (?) untuk mengetik cerita lain.

* * *

_Mind to gimme a feedback? _


End file.
